


Life is Just a Toy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Almost like a choose your own adventure book, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Game show of death, Kinda like Hunger Games, M/M, Mind Games, Possible smut, Presumed Dead, You need to decide, a lot like Hunger Games, okay, screw spelling, that's your guy's desicion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Objective; Compete in the game until the Tavros is either dead, or has won.<br/>Rules;<br/>1) You cannoot let Tavros choose to leave the game.<br/>2) Your decisions affects what happens in the game. Continuing the story means you must vote. Votes are soon counted and the winning choice will be put into action.<br/>3) If INSUFFICIENT votes are cast, the game is over, and all the characters will die a very merciless death.<br/>4) There is only one winner; and it must be Tavros.<br/>5) Faliure to comply to the rules leaves the entire cast to be executed without warning.</p><p>//All the realationships that are added above in the tag section are just there for a reference and will enter later in the game shortly.//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Just a Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold line next to each name is a tally mark for those who have voted~

It's a game.

A game between life, and death.

You must complete each quest by going through, and choosing a senario that will be introduced at the end of each chapter.

Today you will be voting to who you want to see the perspective of during the game.

You have one week to chose.

 

~~1) _Aradia Megido_~~ **** **_///_ **

**2) Tavros Nitram** **_/////_ **

~~3) _Sollux Captor_~~ **_//_ **

~~4) _Karkat Vantas_~~ **_///_ **

~~5) _Nepeta Leijon_~~ **_/_ **

~~6) _Kanaya Maryam_~~

~~7) _Terezi Pyrope_~~

~~8) _Vriska Serket_~~ _**/**_

~~9) _Equius Zahhak_ ~~

~~10) _Gamzee Makara_~~

~~11) _Eridan Ampora_~~ _**/**_

~~12) _Feferi Peixes_ ~~

~~13) _John Egbert_~~ _**/**_

~~14) _Rose Lalonde_~~

~~15) _Dave Strider_~~ _**///**_

~~16) _Jade Harley_~~

 

Votes will be tallied every day for the next week.

You have one week.

Time starts now.

 

**THE CHARACTER HAS BEEN CHOSEN AND THE GAME SHALL START SOON.**

**LOADING GAME...**

**Author's Note:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.
> 
> I'VE BEEN RATHER BUSY WITH PERSONAL ENCOUNTERS AND I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO WRITE.
> 
> I'M HALFWAY THROUGH IT AND I PROMISE IT WILL BE UP IN THE NEXT COUPLE WEEKS.


End file.
